Ritual de Esclavitud
by ladygon
Summary: Sam y Dean caen en una trampa preparada para un ritual, pero la sorpresa fue grande, al descubrir que ellos solo eran la carnada para atrapar a Castiel y convertirlo en un ángel esclavo. Destiel.


**Ritual de Esclavitud**

 **Por Ladygon**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del mundo Supernatural. No espero ofender a nadie, solo escribo por diversión y son fantasías mías.**

Advertencia: violación y lemon.

Sam y Dean fueron capturados. Parece un tanto extraño decirlo, pero, cayeron en una trampa. "Iban por lana y salieron trasquilados", como se dice. A veces pasaba, quizás un tanto repetitivo en la vida de algunos cazadores, pero ellos siempre fueron cuidadoso, aunque a veces metían la pata. Esta, era una de esas veces.

Encerrados en una jaula, una vieja y roída cárcel por las paredes, porque lo que eran los barrotes, se mantenían como nuevos, trataron de aplicar sus conocimientos en el escape.

—Maldición, ¿y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó Sam.

Esa fue la pregunta, después de intentar todo para abrir la reja.

Dean no alcanzó a responder, porque otra voz interrumpió el ambiente.

—Hola, lamento la incomodidad, pero será por poco tiempo. Lo prometo —dijo la voz con amabilidad.

—¿Ketch? ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Dean.

—Esperando.

El inglés se movía por la pequeña habitación roñosa con toda la elegancia de su estirpe. Escribió unas runas en la pared, totalmente extrañas. Logró llamar la atención de los chicos con esas cosas raras.

—¿Qué haces? ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó ahora Sam.

—Solo quiero una cosa.

Siguió con sus preparativos de pintar un pentagrama en el suelo. Uno muy diferente a los conocidos por ellos. Los chicos ponían atención a todos sus movimientos, mientras comprendían que el tipo no se traía nada bueno para ellos.

—¡Responde hijo de perra! —exclamó Dean.

—Típico de ustedes —contestó el británico en forma despectiva.

—Y típico de ustedes el secuestrar personas —escupió Dean.

Arthur quedó inmóvil de pie, como en sorpresa por lo dicho por el cazador.

—Tienes razón. Es típico de nosotros. —Sonrió el muy descarado.

Siguió como si nada con sus preparaciones del ritual, porque eso que preparaba ahí, tenía todos los signos de algún conjuro. No muy bueno, al parecer. Dean maldijo por lo bajo.

—Oye, ¿A quién atraparás? —preguntó Sam.

—Por fin una buena pregunta.

—¡Respóndela entonces! —exigió Dean.

Guardaron silencio y un ruido se hizo presente. Ketch hizo un movimiento con su dedo índice como pistola y les guiñó el ojo como diciendo "Ahí viene". Pronto lo sabrían, entonces.

—¿Dean?

Dean escuchó esa voz y se congeló en su sitio. No podía ser cierto, pero lo entendió todo.

—¡Cas! —gritó Dean— ¡Es una trampa!

Ketch en silencio negó con la cabeza. Eso puso como locos a los chicos y se pusieron a gritar a todo pulmón. Sin embargo, el hecho de que Castiel no respondía, los llenó de temor. Miles de ideas cruzaron por la mente de los Winchester, para salir en el apuro en que estaban, principalmente, salir de esa jaula y detener a Castiel. Pero todo eso fue en vano.

Castiel apareció en la habitación como si en verdad pudiera teletransportarse.

—¿Sam?, ¿Dean? —repitió.

Su rostro de clara extrañeza, confirmó que en realidad, ellos gritaban y él no los escuchaba, ya que se precipitó a ayudarlos. Sin embargo, la trampa fue activada con la sangre de Ketch y Castiel quedó inmovilizado.

—¿Pero qué?...

—Hola Castiel —dijo Arthur Ketch, entrando a su radio de observación.

—¿Qué…?

No pudo terminar la frase, porque Ketch hizo otro movimiento con su mano y lo puso de rodillas con su magia. Tampoco pudo mirar a los chicos, quienes estaban a su derecha, tratando de decirle algo que no escuchaba. Se sentía mareado, muy extraño.

Ketch seguía ignorando a los chicos, pero muy concentrado en el ángel. Lo miraba con fascinación. Eso no le gustó a Dean y siguió tratando de gritar y mover la reja, pero no pasaba nada con el ruido. El hechizo era demasiado fuerte.

Adivinando lo que los chicos querían, Ketch respondió sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

—Los ancianos están muy interesados en ustedes dos —dijo el británico.

Como vio que los chicos no entendían de qué hablaba.

—Los ancianos —continuó—, mis jefes de los Hombres de Letras. Ellos están muy interesados, yo no. Me interesa el aledaño. Verán, tengo ciertas inclinaciones que comparto con Dean, entre ellas, matar, pero hay otra más, que necesito satisfacer y confío en la torpeza de Dean para conseguirlo.

Dean estaba tan enojado, porque el tipo hablaba como si él supiera de lo que estaba hablando, cuando la realidad es que no entendía nada. Estaba tan ofuscado que no podía razonar. Y el que Ketch estaba haciendo algo demasiado perturbador.

Ketch le quitaba la ropa a Castiel o eso parecía, porque desanudó la corbata, luego, desabrochó todos los botones de su camisa y le dejó el pecho descubierto. Dean miraba como hipnotizado todos los movimientos del inglés. Cuando comenzó a desabrocharle los pantalones al ángel, dio un respingo, despertando de su mutismo. Gritó insultos al inglés que no se escucharon a causa del hechizo impuesto en la celda. El problema era que ellos sí, escuchaban al inglés las cosas que decía.

—Vamos Castiel. No será tan malo —le decía el hombre—. Pudo ser uno de esos viejos asquerosos, pero me adelanté y serás mío ahora.

Castiel, de rodillas, no podía hacer nada con el conjuro lanzado, solo arrugaba su ceño sin saber realmente, de qué estaba hablando el sujeto, ni qué quería de él. La mente se le nubló en un instante y pronto no supo nada más de lo que estaba pasando, totalmente, confundido por el hechizo tan poderoso del que era objeto. Sintió su espalda tocar el suelo y estar tumbado boca arriba en ese círculo mágico.

Ketch seguía quitándole la ropa, aunque solo dejó su pecho descubierto, no sacó nada y le dejó la camisa, la chaqueta y el abrigo. Se concentró entonces en los pantalones, los desabrochó y los sacó todo, dejándolo desnudo de la cintura para abajo. También, quitó con cuidado los zapatos y calcetines. Abrió las piernas del ángel para ponerse al medio.

A esta altura era evidente lo que Ketch iba a hacer, pero Dean no podía creerlo, solo miraba angustiado la escena sin poder hacer nada para salvar a Castiel de una eminente violación.

Ketch se bajó los pantalones solo un poco, lo necesario para dejar su cosa afuera para el trabajo. Sacó un tipo de crema y la untó con descaro en la entrada de Castiel. El ángel se retorcía como una serpiente al sentir la intrusión, pero parecía drogado o algo así, como si no supiera lo que sucedía a su alrededor. El hombre se puso encima de él.

—Esperemos que los Winchester fueran tan tontos como para no reclamarte —dijo más para sí mismo, que para los desesperados chicos.

Empujó en el interior de Castiel y el ángel arqueó su espalda, echando la cabeza hacia atrás en un grito perturbador. Dean se tapó la boca con una mano, en su angustia de no poder hacer nada ante lo que estaba viendo.

—¡Oh, sí! —exclamó con regocijo Ketch—. Lo sabía, son tontos.

Eso fue un golpe demasiado fuerte para los Winchester, algo demasiado terrible, porque no solo eran palabras, sino la mezcla con esa acción repugnante, la cual estaban presenciado. El dolor profundo, reflejado en el rostro de Castiel, era de lo más angustiante. Cada segundo era eterno, así como estar en el infierno, el tiempo ralentizado era lo peor.

Al contrario de todos ellos, Ketch no sentía eso, pues quería extender el momento todo el tiempo posible. Todo ese tiempo deseando al ángel y ahora que lo tenía, quería disfrutar de cada instante por pequeño que fuera.

—Aaaaah, sí. Tranquilo —murmuraba con voz suave.

Los círculos dibujados en el suelo y los símbolos de la pared estaban iluminados, mientras se mecía con suavidad. Castiel solo se quejaba con muecas de desagrado, otras veces con ausencia como si estuviera drogado y se dejara llevar.

Dean estaba histérico junto con Sam, pues hacían todo lo posible por salir de la jaula.

—Mmmmh, ahora sí, Castiel… ven…

Ketch lo abrazó. Trató de besarlo, pero Castiel no se dejó. El británico confundido con la negativa del ángel, siguió con los movimientos y con su mano ensangrentada, golpeó el piso donde estaba el círculo. Este se iluminó con una luz azul, Castiel se retorció, gritando. Ketch disfrutó del movimiento.

—Ahora sí… ya eres mío.

Ketch estaba a punto de venirse y los chicos quedaron horrorizados. Hizo un movimiento suave, junto con una sonrisa, pero esta fue sorprendida por un golpe tan rápido, que apenas se vio.

Fue Castiel, quien lo lanzó al otro extremo de la habitación, de una patada, matándolo al instante con el sendo golpe en la cabeza que le dio. Cayó al suelo con los pantalones en las caderas, su cosa afuera todavía erecta, los ojos abiertos por la impresión.

Al mismo instante, las marcas del suelo dejaron de iluminarse. La jaula se abrió de improviso y salieron los hermanos como unos bólidos.

—¡Cas! ¡Cas! —gritaron los chicos.

Castiel no los escuchaba. Seguía con el efecto del hechizo. Mareado y caliente, seguía excitado. Dean intentó borrar los símbolos, pero Castiel pegó un grito de dolor como si le estuvieran arrancando algo.

—¡Rápido Dean! ¡Vuelve a pintar el símbolo! —gritó Sam.

Dean tenía que rehacer el tramo borroso, ensangrentado con la sangre de Ketch y de solo pensar en el asqueroso, se le revolvió el estómago. Miró con odio el cuerpo sin vida del británico, sacó su cuchillo y aprovechó de pegarle una estocada en el corazón. Trajo su cuchillo ensangrentado. Sam lo miró con gesto de no creerlo.

—Es por si acaso quiere levantarse —explicó Dean.

Untó sus dedos con la sangre y apenas puso su dedo ensangrentado en el extremo para rehacer el símbolo, Castiel gritó. Dean se detuvo.

—Aguanta Cas —dijo Sam, tratando de calmarlo.

Dean apuró en terminar, pero Castiel gritaba como loco y Dean nervioso comenzó a desesperarse en terminar, pero cuando llegó al otro extremo, en vez de activarse el símbolo, fue peor.

—Vuelve a borrarlo Dean —dijo Sam.

Dean borró esa parte del símbolo que había completado, exactamente, diez centímetros y Castiel gritó, pero después siguió con la agonía anterior. Los dos hermanos se quedaron mirando.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Dean.

Sam fue donde estaba el cadáver de Ketch y revisó sus bolsillos. Encontró unos papeles, hojas de libros antiguos con esquemas. Empezó a revisarlos con premura. Castiel parecía sufrir mucho y seguía, retorciéndose en el suelo.

—¡Sam! —alertó Dean.

—Debemos continuar con el ritual, Dean, sino lo hacemos, Cas morirá.

—¿Y me puedes decir cómo haremos eso, si ni siquiera podemos arreglar el símbolo? —preguntó Dean, sumamente frustrado.

Sam se concentró en la lectura.

—Esto es serio Dean.

—No me digas.

—Cas puede morir, sino detenemos el ritual. Bueno, aquí dice que la sangre debe ser de quién tomará posesión del ángel. Quizás no resultó con la sangre de Ketch, porque él, ya no está en condiciones de nada —explicó Sam.

—¿Sangre viva?... ¡No! —exclamó Dean, comprendiendo el asunto.

Un silencio se hizo entre los dos, que fue interrumpido, casi al instante, por un grito desgarrador de Castiel, quien seguía en el hechizo.

—Seré yo —saltó Dean en su sitio y tomó el cuchillo.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Sam.

—No hay tiempo para estarlo, Cas puede morir.

Era cierto, el ángel se arañaba la piel hasta sangrar y los ataques se pusieron feos. Daba la impresión que si no hacían nada al respecto, Castiel moriría en cualquier instante, desgarrado por sus propias manos.

Dean tomó el cuchillo con seguridad y se cortó la palma de la mano, inmediatamente, comenzó a pintar los símbolos. Estos se iluminaron, Castiel pegó un quejido quejumbroso mientras su columna se alzó para luego caer, con pesadez y dejar al ángel laxo en el suelo mientras gemía quedo.

—Dean, esto es peligroso, si te rechaza puede matarte, al igual como hizo con Ketch.

—No menciones a ese maldito —dijo con rabia—. Yo no soy él.

—Sí, lo sé.

—Estaré bien, puedes irte.

Dean comenzó a sacarse la chaqueta y la ropa, pero Sam no se movió de su lugar. Entonces, se detuvo y quedó mirando a su hermano.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás aquí todavía? —preguntó Dean.

—Esteee, verás… —dijo nervioso mientras se pasaba la mano por la boca.

—No tengo todo el día y estoy de malas, así que lárgala rápido.

—El ritual exige testigos.

—¡Qué! —chilló Dean.

—Por eso nos dejó en esa jaula, para que viéramos.

—¡Mierda! —vociferó—. Tendrá que bastar contigo, entonces ¡Maldición! ¡Esto es de lo peor!

Dean angustiado, se desnudó frente a su hermano. Le iba a decir que tratara de no ver mucho, pero eso era tonto en las circunstancias en las que estaban. Así que solo terminó de desnudar al ángel y tomó la gabardina de Castiel para cubrirse ambos. Se puso sobre el ángel y trató de taparse con la gabardina.

—Dean, tengo que ver —dijo su hermano.

—¡Cállate pervertido!

—No soy…

Sam hizo una mueca de disgusto, pero no dijo nada. Dean solo lo miró casi con desesperación y quitó un poco la gabardina para que su hermano pudiera mirar. Esto era lo peor que le podía estar pasando y no se refería al hecho de estar a punto de tener relaciones sexuales con su mejor amigo, sino que su hermano lo vería.

Dean trató de no pensar en ello, debía concentrarse en lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Castiel no se veía nada de bien, pero apenas puso una mano sobre su piel, Castiel pasó de la agonía, al éxtasis.

Comenzó a quejarse sin control y se veía que lo estaba disfrutando. Dean sintió un golpe de calentura en sus mejillas al verlo de esa forma, luego algo se depositó en su bajo vientre. Quiso tocar la piel y, por primera vez desde que se puso sobre el ángel, no se preocupó de la mirada de su hermano. Dean relajó su cuerpo sobre el otro cuerpo, logrando tocar la piel del otro con toda su extensión. Eso fue delicioso y le sorprendió el hecho. El deseo también lo atacó como atacaba a Castiel en esos momentos. Los miedos, preocupaciones salieron de su mente para concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo, aunque la concentración tampoco tenía nada qué ver con esto, porque esto solo era algo más allá del puro instinto. Un impulso irresistible que venía de lo más profundo de su interior. Algo con lo que no podía lidiar, demasiado grande y hermoso, no identificable.

Se dejó llevar. No podía hacer otra cosa, era como estar poseído también por el hechizo, pero no solo buscaba la satisfacción de sí mismo, sino también el de su ángel. Así que entregó todo lo que podía dar en ese momento tan íntimo. Lo poseyó con dulzura, susurrando su nombre mientras escuchaba los quejidos quejumbrosos y deseosos del placer correspondido. Ni siquiera asustado de que Castiel podía matarlo de una patada, pero si era así, no lo culparía. Por un momento, se le pasó por la cabeza de que si pasaba eso, moriría feliz. Sintió rodearse por una calidez suave algo fuera de este mundo y cuando abrió los ojos un poco, notó que las alas de Castiel, los rodeaba como un capullo delicioso. Primero pensó que era una alucinación, pero era real, sus alas eran visibles y tapaban ese momento tan íntimo para que nadie los viera, ni siquiera Sam. Sus alas estaban bien, de alguna forma se sanaron. Dean sonrió con la revelación tan linda.

Siguió moviéndose sobre él con lentitud mientras lo abrazaba, lo besaba, dejándose guiar por todo lo que sentía en ese momento. Así estuvo un rato que debió ser más largo, porque se le hizo corto, donde todo su interior se puso caliente y los oleajes de placer amenazaban con desvanecerlo. Sintió el orgasmo venir hacia él con intensidad, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y un gruñido feroz lo hizo culminar dentro de Castiel.

Permaneció un rato inmóvil, hasta que notó movimiento en la habitación. No era por parte del cuerpo caliente de Castiel debajo de él, porque parecía dormido. Miró para abajo y notó a su hermano, retirando el cuerpo de Ketch de la habitación. Dean aprovechó de levantarse como pudo, tapar a Castiel y vestirse lo más rápido que pudo. También vistió a Castiel o por lo menos lo dejó presentable a como estaba antes. Sus alas volvieron a ser invisibles.

—Lo llevaré al auto —le dijo a su hermano Sam, hablando de Castiel.

Cargó al ángel con dulzura y lo colocó en el asiento de atrás del Impala. Sam venía con una pala en la mano y un bidón de combustible en otra, los cuales tiró en la cajuela. Ninguna palabra dijeron durante el camino. Un profundo silencio invadió el interior del Impala entre los dos hermanos. Lograron salvar a Castiel, pero las consecuencias de lo que tuvieron que hacer para hacerlo, eran muy vergonzosas para hablarlo todavía.

Primero verían la evolución del ángel. Las secuelas de tal hechizo o conjuro o lo que fuese. Sam tendría que investigarlo mientras Dean lo vigilaba de cerca.

Castiel estuvo mucho tiempo inconsciente, no despertaba y eso tenía intranquilo a Dean, así que fue a preguntarle a Sam si había encontrado algo.

—Es un conjuro de posesión —le respondió Sam—. No es como lo acostumbramos ver, solo tiene efecto en ángeles. Es muy extraño, todo esto lo saqué de Ketch, tenía un cuaderno antiguo con notas, pero aquí en el búnker no encontré nada de eso.

Dean lo miraba con cara de interrogación.

—¿Y cómo funciona?

—Bueno, el ángel poseído es un esclavo de quien realiza el conjuro —explicó Sam, mirando a los ojos de su hermano.

—Ketch quería utilizarlo como arma —concluyó Dean.

—Es lo más seguro.

—¿Qué hacemos para revertirlo?

—No se puede revertir, es definitivo.

Dean abrió grande los ojos con las implicaciones que significaba eso. Los hermanos quedaron en silencio durante un buen rato.

—Debe existir alguna forma —insistió Dean.

—Hasta ahora, no he encontrado nada.

—¡Mierda!

Silencio.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Dean.

En eso escucharon una voz a sus espaldas.

—¿De qué hablan?

Los hermanos voltearon y vieron a Castiel, sujetándose del pilar de la cocina a duras penas. El pobre se tambaleaba.

—¡Cas! No debes… —Dean salió a tomarlo del brazo.

Castiel trastabilló y casi se cae, pero fue sujeto bien fuerte por Dean. Castiel volvió a desmayarse y entre los dos hermanos lo volvieron a la cama.

—Esto está muy mal. Cas, está débil —dijo Dean.

—Lo sé, pero no se me ocurre qué hacer.

—Dejarlo descansar y vigilarlo para que no vuelva a recaer.

Sam aprobó la idea, así que ambos se turnaron para vigilar al ángel, mientras estaba inconsciente en su cama. Sin embargo, en realidad Dean no quiso ceder su turno a la cabecera del ángel, así que su hermano se fue a dormir mientras el otro cuidaba de Cas.

Dean cabeceaba, ya que el día fue muy agotador, pero la preocupación de este por el ángel, era más fuerte que el cansancio. Logró mantenerse lúcido hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Castiel despertó a eso de las cuatro.

—¿Dean?

Este reaccionó de golpe.

—Cas, Cas, ¿cómo estás?

—Creo… creo que bien —dijo incorporándose.

Dean lo detuvo y lo mantuvo sentado en la cama.

—Quédate ahí un rato. No estás bien.

—Dean.

Y su voz parecía lejana como si quisiera hacer una cosa, pero haría otra, porque Dean se lo decía. Volvió a recostarse sin cerrar los ojos.

Extraño, pero por fin Castiel le hizo caso.

—En serio Cas, quiero que te quedes acostado y descanses. Casi no la cuentas —dijo Dean.

Castiel lo miró.

—Está bien Dean —fue su respuesta para alivio de Dean.

Se quedó tranquilito en la cama, dejando a Dean feliz por eso. Después recordó lo que le hizo para sacarlo del ritual, que comenzó Ketch y la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro.

—¿Qué sucede Dean?

—Cas.

No sabía cómo comenzar esa conversación, pero debía hacerlo tarde o temprano.

—Cas yo… lamento lo que te sucedió.

—Está bien Dean, no fue tu culpa —interrumpió Castiel.

—¿Y por qué me siento tan culpable?

—Dean, sino hubieras hecho eso, estaría a las órdenes de los Hombres de Letras y prefiero seguir las tuyas, antes que las de ellos.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Dean abrió grande los ojos cuando la mirada de Castiel se posó en él con expresión resignada. Recordó las razones del ritual, pero con todo el daño causado por Ketch y la posible muerte del ángel, estas razones quedaron olvidadas.

—¡No! —exclamó Dean—. Yo no te ordenaré nada, Cas. No tienes que hacer lo que yo te diga.

—No tengo opción Dean. Tienes el control sobre mí.

—Digamos que me atrae mucho la idea, no estaría mal que me hicieras la cama de vez en cuando, pero…

Castiel hizo un mohín de fastidio.

—… no quiero que te confundas, no pretendo ser tu dueño o algo así.

La cara de desilusión de Castiel fue una sorpresa para Dean.

—A lo que me refiero…

—Sé a lo que te refieres, Dean, no es necesario, solo lo hiciste para salvarme y por eso estoy agradecido —le dijo el ángel con voz dulce.

El corazón de Dean se encogió de tristeza. No quería que Cas sufriera todo eso y ahora sentirse atado, aunque sea a un amigo, era muy cruel.

—Cas, yo, no te ordenaré nada. Tú… tú solo debes seguir como siempre.

—No puedo hacer eso, aunque quiera. Mi voluntad está ligada a la tuya para siempre.

—No digas eso, hombre, buscaremos una solución.

—¿Por qué no decirlo? Es cierto, siempre ha sido cierto.

Dean se extrañó con la respuesta.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Dean, desde que te toqué por primera vez en el infierno, me ligué a ti para siempre.

El rostro de Dean enrojeció al instante, pues sintió que el calor lo embargaba como esa vez cuando tomó a Castiel entre sus brazos y se sumergió dentro de él.

—Puede ser Cas, pero esto es diferente. Si yo te doy una orden, la cumplirás, ¿no?

—Es mi deber.

—Hemos tenido desacuerdos y algunos bastante terribles en el pasado, pero, a pesar de que estamos como tú dices "ligados", esas veces hiciste lo que tú quisiste en contra de lo que pensaba yo.

—Lo sé, pero ahora no puedo hacerlo.

—Exacto a eso me refiero.

—No te entiendo Dean.

—Libre albedrío.

Un silencio quedó en la habitación.

—Ya no lo tengo —concluyó Castiel.

—No, Cas. Eres un esclavo, mi esclavo y por eso debo quitar ese hechizo que te pusieron.

Castiel lo quedó mirando de forma significativa. Dean comenzó a sentirse incómodo.

—Eres increíble Dean.

—¿Por qué… di… dices…?

—Porque muchos desearían tener a su ángel particular a su servicio. Es lo que querían los Hombres de Letras Británicos.

—Puede ser, pero yo no. Yo quiero algo más que eso.

—¿Qué quieres?

Dean abrió grande los ojos, porque no sabía cómo responder esa pregunta, finalmente dijo:

—Quiero un amigo, un hermano, a mi familia.

—¿Solo eso?

La mirada significativa traspasó la suya.

—No quiero obligarte —dijo con pesimismo Dean.

—No lo haces.

—¿En realidad deseas eso?

Castiel lo miró con intensidad. Dean perdió el aliento por unos segundos interminables.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque te amo —confesó Castiel.

El silencio puso una barrera silenciosa de pensamientos, emociones y sentimientos de demasiadas índoles. Fue demasiado para Dean, aunque lo sospechaba desde hace demasiado tiempo, pero de la sospecha al hecho, nunca logró acortar la distancia abismante que había entre ellos dos, hasta ahora. Este era el momento que nunca pensó y como nunca lo pensó, no supo qué decir o responder a la confesión amorosa.

Castiel se quedó con las ganas de tener una respuesta.

El vacío en la mente de Dean fue fenomenal, fue como si entrara en shock o un golpe nocaut de esos que le daban en el ring a los boxeadores por la pelea.

—En serio, te amo, Dean —volvió a explicar Castiel al ver que el chico no reaccionaba.

—Cas…

Dean parecía pez fuera del agua, boqueando de esa forma al tratar de decir algo más que no fuera solo el nombre del ángel.

—Está bien, Dean, no tienes que decir nada.

Castiel sonó tan triste que casi partió el corazón de Dean con esas palabras. Entonces, se obligó a responderle con lo que sea.

—Cas, yo, yo te quiero, en serio…

—No es necesario, lo entiendo —dijo Castiel con simpleza.

Dean echó una maldición interna. Todo era difícil con los Winchester y nada fluía en aquella familia. Todo era tropezones, mentiras, silencios y sufrimientos. Sentimientos a flor de piel. No podía negar que vivían intensamente, cada momento de sus vidas con la pistola en la sien, dispuesta a dispararse en cualquier instante. Por esta razón, estas cosas que dolían un mundo costaban tanto, porque significaban más sufrimiento del que ya tenían.

Donde la vida era tan frágil e inestable, no había cabida para un amor profundo que pudiera echar raíces. Mañana podía acabarse todo y al mismo tiempo, comenzar un dolor tan insoportable como la vida misma, para quien quedara vivo. Así que la respuesta comenzó a racionalizarla y al hacer esto, descubrió que no podría darle una respuesta a Castiel. No, todavía no, ni después de tener relaciones sexuales con él. Sabía exactamente la razón de esto, pero tampoco lo sentía apropiado en las circunstancias que se dieron las cosas.

—Me gustaría descansar un poco —dijo Castiel avergonzado.

Dean reaccionó y se dio cuenta que lo estaba mirando mucho.

—Claro, no hay problemas.

Se levantó rápidamente, de la orilla de la cama donde estaba sentado y salió un poco torpe de la habitación, cerrando la puerta. No supo cómo llegó hasta la cocina, pero llegó de forma mecánica. Al parecer necesitaba con urgencia una cerveza y fue por ella. Se sentó a tomarla ahí mismo con cansancio y con la mente en blanco.

Dean no pudo dormir. Quedó despierto toda la noche con la mirada perdida en un punto en la pared. En la mañana, Sam lo encontró en esa posición cuando llegó a desayunar.

—¿Dean? ¿Cómo está Castiel? Pensé que…

Por un momento, Sam puso pie para ir a ver a Castiel.

—Está bien —dijo Dean sin mirar a su hermano.

Sam rodeó su silla por atrás y se sentó a su lado con un vaso de leche en su mano.

—Pues no parece. Tú no te ves nada de bien —le dijo Sam.

La cara de angustia reflejó todo el dolor que sentía en esos momentos.

—¿Qué pasa Dean?

—No puedo —dijo, apretando los puños—. No puedo hacerlo.

Sam lo miró extrañado, pero algo en su interior supo a lo que se refería.

—¿Qué no puedes? ¿Decirle a Cas que lo amas?

Dean levantó la vista tan rápido con cara de asombro que por un instante. Sam se asustó, pero logró controlarse rápidamente.

—Sí, Dean, tú lo amas.

Dean bajó la cabeza con angustia y se mordió los labios.

—Lo amas desde hace tiempo, pero no te atreves a decírselo. Después de lo que pasó ayer, debes hacerlo.

—¡Maldición! —Fue lo único que dijo Dean en respuesta y cubrió su rostro.

Sam dio un sorbo a su vaso de leche.

—Ve con él —le dijo.

Dean lo mira con ojos casados.

—Deja el drama y disfrútalo —volvió a decirle.

La chispa en la mirada de Dean cambia como si le hubiera tocado un rayo. El rayo de la razón. Abrió los ojos y golpeó la mesa. Se puso de pie de inmediato y dejó la cocina. Sam sonrió al ver la espalda de Dean alejarse hacia los dormitorios y bebió otro sorbo de su vaso de leche.

Dean llegó casi corriendo al dormitorio de Castiel. Tuvo que sujetarse en la puerta para detener su ímpetu. Castiel se sentó en la cama para mirarlo.

—¿Dean? ¿Estás bien?

—No, no estoy bien —dijo avanzando hacia él—, pero lo estaré.

Le plantó un beso de esos increíbles que solo Castiel vio en las películas. Ni el beso que vio darle a Anna o a algunas de sus "novias" de turno, fue tan candente, aunque no tenía la palabra para describirlo. O quizás se equivocaba y esos besos eran iguales a los que vio, sin embargo, desde esa perspectiva de recibimiento, la sensación era exponencial. Fue maravilloso y quiso más de esos, así que se aferró al cuello de Dean para meter su lengua, saborear y no dejarlo ir por nada del mundo, lo deseaba demasiado, por demasiado tiempo. Entonces, pudo recordar las sensaciones de cuando Dean lo tomó en el ritual y ese beso lo reconoció.

—Dean. Dean. Te amo en verdad. Te amo… no me importa si tú no me correspon…

Dean puso un dedo en sus labios con el gesto de silencio, luego lo besó.

—Yo también te amo, Cas —respondió Dean al soltar el beso y mirarlo a los ojos.

Castiel lo miró sorprendido, pero después una sonrisa relajada adornó su boca. Dean también sonrió, con esa paz que solo da la verdad y se acercó de a poco al ángel, con lentitud, para tomar otra vez los labios tan deliciosos, deseados de su amor.

Ningún ritual podía unirlos, a como ya lo estaban de antes, a como estaban ahora. Y el estar unidos, de esa forma, podían lidiar con cualquier cosa, como siempre lo han hecho. Solo debían seguir juntos, si Castiel era su esclavo, Dean sería el de él. Entonces, pensaron que la esclavitud no parecía tan mala. En su mundo lleno de locuras y rarezas, este pensamiento fue idiota, pero una idiotez linda, digna de ponerse a prueba como todo en sus vidas.

 **Fin.-**

Después de ver como Ketch miraba a Castiel con ganas de comérselo jajajaja, no pude dejar de escribir este fic, pero no sabía si subirlo o no. Finalmente, aquí está y espero les guste ^^


End file.
